Technicolor Girl
by Maiko Maki
Summary: When Kagome loses all of her memory after hitting her head on the well, will Sesshoumaru be the one to help her return her old memories, or help her make new ones? Sesshoumaru x Kagome.


Technicolor Girl.

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I simply wrote this story! Please enjoy!**

Kagome waved to Inuyasha before plunging herself into the bone eaters well. In seconds she found herself standing in her usual sailor suit. Carefully, Kagome heaved herself out of the well and onto the floors of the shrine. She sighed and ran towards the house.

Before, she had made an agreement with Inuyasha to let her go to school AT LEAST one day every week. She had pre-made her lunch and packed it away in her backpack that awaited her return in her pink colored bedroom. On her way to school, she found herself thinking about the past few years. Naraku had been "defeated" and the Shikon Jewel was now being contained. For some reason, the well hadn't closed, and Kagome was still able to be with Inuyasha and her family at the same time. She was thankful, but wondered how it was possible.

Kagome continued her in depth thoughts until she found herself standing in front of the dark brown well. She heaved her backpack in and jumped down after it. Colors of blue and purple surrounded her, engulfing her in the usual trance. She arrived in the feudal era not moments after, and began her journey up the well.

Slowly, Kagome climbed up, grabbing onto available vines, seeing the bright light of the early morning grow brighter and brighter. Kagome reached the top and threw her bag off of her back, and onto the ground. She lifted her leg over the edge, not noticing the twisting vine that entangled itself on her leg. As she pulled forward, her leg stuck to the ground, pushing her upper body forward.

With a loud slam, Kagome's face was bashed into the hard wood of the well, knocking her unconscious. Her body slumped over the wooden frame lifelessly. The tree's around her shook with the breeze and the scent of the sweet flowers filled the air. Silence settled, with only the rustle of leaves and silent chatter of the animals scurrying around.

The sun began to set as Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She looked around confusedly, lifting up her head. The young woman nearly fell back into the well, but instead heaved herself back up, and out. She looked at the trees, the flowers, the well and herself all with the same confusion.

"Where am I?"

----------------------------------

Kagome walked through the trees and branches, guided by the moon's light. She stopped occasionally to glance at flowers and to smile at animals. She skipped hapilly through the forest without the restraints of thoughts or feelings. She was pure, completely empty. Her memories erased, her mind clear.

The young miko emerged from the darkened forest and reached a stream flowing quietly. The rushed over and bent down, watching the moon's reflection follow the river's movements, mocking the still of the moon that hung above. She cupped her hands and dunked them into the waters, filling her imaginary glass with water. She sipped from the glass, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a figure on the other side of the stream.

She stood, looking at the figure silently. He watched her, marking her movements slowly. He turned, leaving her alone. Kagome reached her hand out, grabbing at nothing.

"Wait!" She hollered, falling into the water. She urged herself through, pushing herself through the fast current. She gulped down water and grabbed onto the ledge of the other side of the stream. Sesshoumaru stood, astonished. Kagome heaved herself out of the stream, rushing herslef towards Sesshoumaru.

She stood, her body soaking wet from head to toe. Sesshoumaru drew his sword, determined to kill her if she came near. Kagome walked towards him silently as he pointed his sword at her. She ignored it, and continued on until she stood so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath, the cool of her body. His body froze, unable to move.

Kagome reached upwards and touched his face softly. She touched his cheek and smiled. he looked on with surprise and confusion. She looked at him with loving eyes, still holding his cheek in her hand. Sesshoumaru becamse entranced in the warmth of her hand, not sure of what was happening.

"Such old eyes. Such hurt eyes. Such beautiful eyes, these golden eyes..." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, falling backwards. Her hand slipped from his face as her body slammed against the cold of the ground. She lay on the ground silently, finally asleep. Sesshoumaru looked at her with disgust, this disgusting human. This disgusing miko. This disgusting woman of my brother.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke in a small camp, with a little girl, a green demon and the tall man she had met before. She child spotted her and ran over.

"Kagome san! You've awoken? Sesshoumaru Sama brought you here, you were soaking wet! Are you okay? Where's Inuyasha? Do you have any candy? Where is your big bag?" She asked so many questions that Kagome lost track.

"Rin." He said from behind. Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru sitting behind, up against a tree. kagome returned her attention to the child, looking anxiously.

"What did you call me?" She asked, touching the child's arm.

"K.. Kagome san? Your name.." Kagome's eyes widened. What was this?

" My... name? You know.. who I am?" Kagome looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek.

Kagome touched the tear softly and looked, the small droplet on her finger. More tears fell, as she look at Sesshoumaru confusedly. He simply looked on emotionlessly, seemingly uninterested in the events unolding before him.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Who am I?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat, looking at the sky. Rin returned to the fellow she now knew was named Jaken, and played with him hapilly. kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who stood abruptly. Rin stopped her play and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Is it a youkai Sesshoumaru sama?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his sword and growled silently, looking around. Kagome stood and ran over.

"Let me come." She said, looking on angrilly. "I feel like, I need to come." Sesshoumaru considered for the moment, then bent down, not quite sure himself why he was allowing this human to come with him. However, she was a miko, it was a chance for him to rid of her, thus ridding the chance of being purified himself.

Sesshoumaru took off, running steadilly through the forest. Kagome held onto him, her chest pushing on his back. The warmth of her breath softly on his neck. He immediately regretted taking her along, the distractions she was causing were too much.

They reached a clearing and a tall rat youkai waiting. The taiyoukai bent down letting kagome onto the ground. He drew his sword and awaited the first attack. Suddenly, five more rat youkai emerged from the shadows, surpressing themsellves to keep from being noticed. Sesshoumaru grunted, then lunged forward at the youkai, slashing two of them in half. The other four looked on in fear, trying to think of how to beat him. One of them looked over at Kagome and licked it's disgusting lips.

"Miko." it said, lunging towards Kagome. The young miko looked at the quickly apreoaching youkai and closed her eyes, pushing ehr hands out infront of her.

"Shinjitsu, Seigi, Shinu." Suddenly, kagome began to glow a bright yellow color.

"Jinsui, Sentaku, Shinsei" (truth, justice, to die, pure, choice, sacred) a burst of bright light shone from Kagome's hands, blasting the oponents away . Sesshoumaru quickly moved away from the attack, the light only grazing him slightly. Kagome opened her eyes, looking at the pile of burning flesh. She looked over at Sesshoumaru hapilly, but he simply pointed his sword at her, standing his ground.

"Miko." he said, growling at her. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Ah, I, I don't even know how I did that! I, I can't even do it if I try! It was because my life was in danger, it's okay!" She smiled at him, moving forward. He lowered his sword and turned away, walking into the forest. Kagome ran after him, walking by his side. She chatted hapilly to him, ignoring his cocentration completely.

He looked down at her quizically. Who is this woman? Why does she not fear me? Why is she following me, and not that hanyou?

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome once more, catching her gaze. She watched him intently, her eyes piercing into his cold heart. He broke away, looking forward.

"Why are you not traveling with that half breed?" Sesshoumaru could feel her gaze leave him for a moment, then return. She outlined his face with her eyes, not missing a single part. His face still tingled where she had touched him the other night, but he dared not say a thing. She considered his question, then answered.

"Who?"

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, she lost her memories when she fell and hit her head. Thats why she didn't know her name or who Inuyasha was. I love the pairing Sesshoumaru x Kagome, so please read and expect more! Please review! **


End file.
